


милая прелесть

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, действие в хоэнне, кусочки из жизни
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Юри уставший, но талантливый исследователь покемонов, а Виктор одарённый чемпион, который немного влюбился.//Покемон!АУ, где действия происходят в Хоэнне.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	милая прелесть

**Author's Note:**

> Мир фф в основном основан на играх Покемонов, а не аниме/манге, что достаточно важно для понимания "чё тут, блин, происходит". Так что держите эти ссылочки поближе к сердечку, если хотите копнуть глубже:  
> https://poke-universe.ru/dex/ (вики по покемонам на русском)  
> https://pokemon.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Pokemon_Wiki (не полная, но русскоязычная вики)  
> и святой дух https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page (англоязычная вики, где есть всё)
> 
> Вообще тема покемонов нежно и трепетно любима мной, так что появление этого перевода было лишь вопросом времени. А ещё даже спустя полтора года (а имено столько времени назад была переведена первая глава) я в диком восторге от Юри <3

Юри в целом нравится полевая работа… правда, нравится, но есть большая разница между наблюдением за рационом питания диких Зигзагунов и ловлей их, чтобы записать все предметы у каждого покемона, с которым сталкиваешься. Не говоря уже о том, что Зигзагуны тоже от этого не в восторге. Юри всего покрыли грязью и кусочками меха, у него синяки в таких местах, где их никогда не должно быть.

«Ради науки, — обессилено думает он. — Ради науки». 

Зигзагун, которого он держит в руках, пинает его в лицо.

— О, бога ради. Пой, — говорит он и его Делкэтти, разморившаяся под тёплыми солнечными лучами, моргает единственным открытым глазом. Покемон послушно начинает мурлыкать мягкий успокаивающий мотив, и Юри _точно_ бы заснул, если бы не выпил три кружки кофе в течение дня. Тем не менее, он просто становится жутко сонным. Зигзагуну в его руках, однако, достается сильнее, он обмякает и начинает храпеть до того, как понимает, что происходит.

— Спасибо, — говорит он Делкэтти, и покемон мягко мяукает, переворачиваясь на другой бок и возвращаясь к дреме. У Зигзагуна оказывается Зелье. Юри записывает данные, размер покемона и кормит его Често Ягодой. Тот приходит в себя и убегает в считанные секунды.

Краем глаза Юри замечает хвост другого Зигзагуна. Вздыхает.

Наступает закат, когда у него заканчиваются покеболы, а сам он измотан так, что короткая прогулка до лаборатории покемонов ощущается в несколько миль. Он может только представить как выглядит сейчас, покрытый грязью и травой, с растрепанными волосами и недосыпом, но хриплый смех профессора Минако не оставляет места воображению.

— Выглядишь так, будто искупался в лесной подстилке, — говорит она ему, согнувшись пополам, а Юри просто стоит там, не удивлённый и тяжело опирающийся на Делкэтти. — Пхичит! — зовёт она, и парень выглядывает из дальней лаборатории. — Подойди и сфотографируй это!

Очередной взрыв смеха, но теперь от Пхичита.

— Ох, Юри… бедный, бедный мой, Зигзагун пытался тебя съесть? — он подходит и вытаскивает листок из волос Юри. — Люблю полевые работы, Юри. Природная красота в чистом виде. Верно, котёнок?

Делкэтти согласно мурлычет. Юри предано смотрит на неё.

— Я увольняюсь, — говорит он, — а тебя отпускаю.

Нетронутая угрозой Делкэтти продолжает мурчать, нежно потираясь головой об руку Юри.

— Ты нас любишь, — говорит Пхичит. Слышится звук затвора фотоаппарата, который невозможно ни с чем спутать.

Юри отдаёт Минако данные, которая признательно гудит.

— Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом, — он зевает. — Я домой.

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться здесь на ночь? — спрашивает Минако. — Ты выглядишь замученным.

— Так и есть, — Юри улыбается. — Но у меня нет с собой сменной одежды.

— Думал, ты учишься на своих ошибках, — говорит Пхичит. — Ты каждый раз на полевых работах портишь одежду.

— Пхичит, — говорит Юри, — ты однажды вернулся полуголым.

— И я учел тот опыт, — широко улыбается Пхичит. — А ещё не стесняюсь.

— А возможно, стоило бы, — говорит Юри и перекидывает сумку через плечо. — Увидимся завтра, — говорит он и выходит из лаборатории.

Уже темно, и Тейлоу начинают петь свои последние вечерние песни. Юри зовёт Делкэтти вернуться обратно в покебол, вызывает Бьютифлай. Покемон порхает рядом, стрекача. С мягкой улыбкой на лице, Юри протягивает руку, чтобы нежно погладить его по голове.

— Хэй, малыш, — говорит он, — пора домой.

.

Дорога между городами Литтлрут и Лаваридж довольно длинная, даже если лететь на спине Бьютифлай. Уже сонный Юри всё ещё может оценить прохладу ночного воздуха, количество звёзд на небе, знакомое тепло спины Бьютифлай. Они приземляются у входа в горячие источники, и Юри добропорядочно вваливается туда, не забыв вернуть покемона обратно в покебол.

— Юри! — улыбается его мама. А затем моргает. — Ох, дорогой. Опять работа в поле?

— Привет, мам, — говорит Юри. — Я приму ванну.

— Да, да, — говорит ему та, подталкивая в сторону ванной комнаты. — Конечно.

Попытки смыть всю грязь со своего тела скорее успокаивают. Юри изучает свежие, болезненные синяки на чистой коже и внутренне усмехается, вспоминая чьё-то высказывание, что Зинзагун — слабый покемон. Он не понимает, что его клонит в сон, пока не просыпается под тихий звон Чаймеко Мари.

— Не утони, — говорит ему Мари, приседая рядом. — Ты здесь уже двадцать минут. Просто иди спать.

— Привет, — сонно говорит Юри, потирая глаза.

— Пока, — отвечает Мари, уходя.

Со слипающимися веками Юри наконец вылезает из ванны и идёт в свою комнату. Он чувствует себя лучше, когда снова переодевается в чистую одежду, незапятнутую грязью и мехом покемонов. Зовёт Делкэтти и Бьютифлай из их покеболов, и оба покемона сворачиваются на кровати, оставляя место только для Юри.

— Прости, — шепчет Юри последнему покеболу. — Ты немного слишком большой, чтобы сейчас поместиться в аквариум.

Он ложиться рядом с Бьютифлай и быстро расслабляется. Делкэтти успокаивающе мурчит, и Юри тут же засыпает, слишком уставший даже для мыслей.

.

На следующий день он возвращается в Литлрут, бросает вещи в лаборатории покемонов и желает Минако доброго утра.

— Сегодня тоже самое, — говорит Минако уже впечатляюще понимающе. Она кружит вокруг своего Гардевуара с измерительной лентой, записывая данные на планшет, в то время как покемон спокойно стоит, величественная как и всегда.

— Замечательно, — отвечает Юри, потирая глаза. Он делает большой глоток обжигающего кофе и ставит кружку обратно. — Увидимся в обед.

Солнце едва поднялось, когда Юри ловит первого за день Зигзагуна. Как и всегда, Делкэтти спокойно посапывает в солнечных лучах, и Юри неопределённо тешит себя мыслью отказаться от таких исследований и присоединиться к ней. Она там для безопасности, на случай, если кто-то необычайно сильный придёт надрать Юри задницу, пока он сражается с Зигзагуном. Конечно же, этого не происходит. Что происходит, так это то, что Юри бросает квикбол за квикболом в шестьсот тридцать седьмого Зигзагуна, и иногда на него нападают пойманные покемоны со всем рвением, которое могут найти в себе. Это не значит, что Зигзагуны непослушные. Они довольно милые в основном, но время от времени…

— Ага, отлично! — почти кричит Юри, выплевывая мех из-за рта. — Беги, противник науки! — Делкэтти лениво открывает глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Юри. — Скатертью тебе, чёрт возьми, дорога!

Он часто ругается во время полевых работ. И это не помогает.

Но тогда, ровно в одиннадцать сорок шесть, случается что-то чудесное. Зигзагун выбегает из подлеска, и Юри моргает, думая, что кажется сошёл с ума, потому что нормальные Зигзагуны так не выглядят. Он немного бледнее и с необыкновенным блеском, что разум Юри, под завязку набитый кофеином, едва может понять. Осознание подобно фейерверку, и в голове бьётся только одно слово: «ЦВЕТ, ЦВЕТ, ЦВЕТ».

— О боже мой, — говорит Юри и кидает в него квикбол, его руки дрожат. «Шанс найти покемона с другим окрасом примерно один на восемь тысяч сто девяносто два», услужливо подсказывает Минако в его голове.

Поэтому, конечно же, Зигзагун вырывается из покебола и убегает.

— Эй, — кричит Юри. — Вернись!

Он бежит за ним, проснувшаяся Делкэтти уже рядом с его ногами. Зигзагун бежит зигзагом, который Юри не признавал как хорошую тактику до этого дня. Подлесок густой и раздражающий, земля неровная. Он не может достать Бьютифлай в таком тесном пространстве — большие, нежные крылья покемона застрянут в кустах. Поэтому он бежит, понемногу умирая внутри. Они вырываются из длинной травы на поляну, и Юри смутно осознаёт, что они на окраине города Олдэй. Затем они не добегают до него — город слишком маленький — и Зигзагун прыгает в пруд на сто второй дороге и скрывается в глубине.

— Как бы не так, — хрипит Юри и бросает покебол в воду. Его Майлотик кажется огромным и красивым и ждёт, когда Юри Делкэтти добегут до него, прежде чем начать погоню. Даже кто-то ловкий, как Зигзагун, не может соревноваться с Майлотиком в воде, и они догоняют его на середине водоёма, Майлотик оставляет белую полосу пены после себя. Юри кидает ультрабол — у него не будет _других_ попыток — с точностью опытного ловца и наблюдает, как Зигзагун исчезает во вспышке света, а плавающий на поверхности воды покебол вздрагивает первый, второй, третий раз.

— Да, — Юри вздыхает. — Да, да, да!

Майлотик устремляется ближе к покеболу так, чтобы Юри мог его достать, удерживаясь за мощную шею.

— Спасибо, Майлотик, — говорит Юри, гладя покемона по шее. — Давай вернёмся на берег.

Дело в том, что пруд на сто второй дороге не использовали для плавания. Эти места почти нелюдимые, за исключением нескольких молодых тренеров, только что вырвавшихся из-под родительского крылышка, и диких покемонов, живущих здесь. Люди незаконно рыбачат тут, но не более. Поэтому, когда что-то, подозрительно похожее на руку, касается ноги Юри, он не может сдержать возгласа и падает в воду.

— Какого… — шипит он, цепляясь за шею Майлотика, удерживая в другой руке ультрабол. — Кто, _чёрт возьми_ …

— Ой, прости! — говорит кто-то совсем рядом с ним. — Я просто хотел сказать, что ты уронил покебол.

Юри оборачивается и впадает в ступор. Все эти годы учёбы, как общаться с другими людьми, как быть добропорядочным членом общества, летят из его головы куда-то в туманные, голубые глубины озера, потому что Виктор Никифоров — победитель турнира покемонов в регионе Хоэнн семь лет подряд и главная любовь жизни Юри десять лет как — опирается на Майлотика _Юри_ , плавая с рядом с ним и, совершенно точно, _без_ рубашки.

Он берёт протянутый покебол. Его Бьютифлай внутри в сухости и безопасности.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он на несколько мгновений позже, чем следовало.

— Он действительно замечательный экземпляр, — улыбается Виктор. — Твой Бьютифлай.

— Спасибо, — вновь говорит Юри. С большим трудом он карабкается на Майлотика, почти соскальзывая. Его чуйка на ситуации «Бей-или-беги» срабатывает так сильно, что каждая часть его тело кричит: _«Беги, беги!»_ — Я, эм… пойду.

— Подожди! — говорит Виктор, всё ещё держась за Майлотика. По какой-то причине он кажется озадаченным. — Это я, Виктор.

— Я знаю, — говорит Юри, пытаясь вытереть очки.

— О, хорошо, — с облегчением говорит Виктор.

«Я в ужасе», — думает Юри.

— Я Юри, — говорит он, потому что кажется вежливым представиться в ответ, а потом сопротивляться желанию ударить себя по лицу. Как будто Виктора Никифорова волнует его имя. Майлотик _смеётся_ , и мягкая вибрация сотрясает его тело, почти сбрасывая спящую Делкэтти в воду.

— Юри, — Виктор, кажется, пришёл в восторг. — А не хочешь сразиться?

Юри яростно качает головой.

— Прости, — говори он. — Я не очень подхожу для подобного.

Он отворачивается и гладит шею Майлотика, покемон начинает плыть в сторону берега, таща Виктора на буксире.

— Оу, — разочарованно говорит Виктор. — Но твой покемон выглядит таким сильным!

— Тебе придётся простить меня, — говорит Юри подчёркнуто нетерпеливо. Он правда не знал что делать в таких ситуациях. — Мне не очень нравится чувство эффектного проигрыша.

— Тебе не кажется, что это немного оскорбительно для твоих покемонов? — говорит Виктор.

— Отнюдь, — улыбается Юри. — Мы знаем насколько мы сильны. А когда у нас нет и шанса.

Они подплывают к берегу, Юри сползает с Майлотика. Покемон опускает голову и шутливо дует на свою шерсть, и Юри протягивает одну руку к его щеке.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Ты хороший мальчик.

— Я знаю, — отзывается Виктор, всё ещё держась за Майлотика. Он _подмигивает_.

Юри глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ты можешь идти, — говорит он, и Виктор торопливо отстраняется. Со вспышкой света Майлотик возвращается в покебол.

— Приятно было встретиться с тобой, — усмехается Виктор. — Может быть, мы ещё встретимся, когда ты погонишься за другим Зигзагуном.

— Я… — Юри качает головой. — Пока.

Он почти сбегает.

.

С Юри всё ещё капает вода, когда он входит в лабораторию.

— Боже праведный, Юри, — говорит Пхичит, вставая из-за стола и вытаскивая полотенце из сумки. — Что стряслось?

— Я упал в пруд, — тихо говорит Юри, не шевелясь, пока Пхичит вытирает его.

— Ага, — говорит Пхичит. — Я вижу.

— Я встретил Виктора Никифорова, — говорит Юри, опустив глаза.

— Ты _ЧТО_?

— Он попросил сразиться с ним, — продолжает Юри, — а я попытался сбежать, но он просто вцепился в Майлотика…

— Ты отказался от битвы с Виктором Никифоровым? — кричит Пхичит, и Деденнэ в кармане его лабораторного халата удивлённо пищит. — Ох, прости, милая, — воркует он прежде чем, снова обратиться к Юри и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Какого чёрта, Юри?

— Это был Виктор Никифоров, Пхичит! — восклицает Юри. — Я едва мог говорить. И ты знаешь, что мы бы проиграли в любом случае.

— Ох, но этот _опыт_ того бы стоил! — сказал Пхичит. Он качает головой. — Проехали. Ты хотя бы получил автограф?

— Эм, нет? — говорит Юри. В своём желании сбежать он совсем забыл об этом.

Пхичит ударяет себя по лбу.

— Значит, фотографию ты тоже не попросил. Конечно же, нет.

— Не все такие, как ты, Пхичит, — говорит Юри. Шок начал понемногу отпускать, и он внезапно вспоминает про ультрабол, зажатый в руке. — Ох! Смотри, ради этого я в пруд и полез.

Пхичит почти кричит, когда видит блестящего Зигзагуна.

— Ю… _ри_! — говорит он, крепко сжимая чужие руки. — Да ты у нас сегодня везучий парень?

.

Как обычно Бьютифлай приносит их домой на закате, и Юри открывает дверь горячих источников с пружинистым шагом.

— Хэй, мам! — зовёт он, шагая. — Не поверишь кого я сегодня поймал…

Второй раз за день Юри чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть и у него остановится сердце. Зажатый в руке покебол падает на пол, и Бьютифлай появляется в вспышке света, слишком большие крылья цепляются за стены. Он предпочитает сесть на потолке, как какая-то огромная люстра, тихо двигая крыльями. Юри этого не замечает.

— О, привет, Юри, — говорит Виктор Никифоров, стоя рядом с мамой Юри. — Рад снова тебя увидеть!

.

Через пятнадцать минут Юри готов признать, что всё реально, и что Виктор Никифоров гуляет по его дому с неизменным Найнтэйлзом из Алолы по пятам. Виктор что-то рассказывает о том, как давно хотел дать своему покемону заслуженный отдых на горячих источниках, что планировал он остановиться в Центральном центре Лавариджа, но мама Юри была «ох-так-мила» и предложила свободную комнату в их доме. Она определённо его узнала — семь лет назад матч между Виктором и прошлым чемпионом транслировался по международному телевидению. Хотя она и кажется спокойной, как и отец Юри, но Юри всё ещё немного потрясен. А может быть, не немного. Он не уверен.

— …Я взял небольшой перерыв в путешествиях, — объясняет Виктор, помогая по хозяйству. — Так что я решил отдохнуть здесь перед возвращением в Хоэнн.

— Значит, ты снова вернёшься к путешествиям? — спрашивает отец Юри.

Виктор усмехается.

— Я хочу увидеть весь мир, пока ещё молод, — говорит он.

— Ох, — отвечает мама Юри. — Юри был немного похож на тебя, когда был помладше.

— Я что? — выпаливает Юри, чувствуя, как горят кончики ушей.

— Правда? — с восторгом спрашивает Виктор.

— О, да, — говорит мама Юри. _«Пожалуйста, хватит»_ , — думает Юри, пытаясь сосредоточиться на приготовлении ужина для Делкэтти. — Он хотел обойти все регионы: Канто, Алола, Синно, знаешь? Побывал в Юнова прошлым летом… звонил мне каждую ночь, говоря _«мам, пожалуйста, можно я оставлю этого покемона…»_

— Делкэтти! — зовёт Юри слишком громко, ставя блюдце на пол.

— Это восхитительно, — говорит Виктор, сияя, и румянец Юри сползает вниз по шее. — Я тоже был в Юнова! Это замечательно, не так ли?

— У-угу, — говорит Юри, белее, чем немного покрасневший. _«Восхитительно?»_ — Я, эм… я пойду к себе.

Бьютифлай, уже накормленный и довольный жизнью, кружась опускается вниз, чтобы сесть на плечо, а Юри почти _сбегает_.

Он врезается в Мари по дороге, и она, увидев его перепуганный вид, только вздыхает и говорит:

— Полагаю, ты уже видел нашего гостя.

— Мне так неудобно, — шепчет Юри, распахивая глаза. — Он такой красивый.

Мари смеётся.

— Он просто такой же ребёнок, понимаешь? В конце концов, — она протягивает руку, что потрепать Юри по волосам. — Я знаю, кто он для тебя, но попытайся помнить о этом.

Юри глубоко вздыхает.

— Хорошо.

— Умница, — затем она любознательно наклоняет голову. — Виктор сказал, что уже сталкивался с тобой сегодня. Сказал, что ты был, цитирую, _очаровательным_.

— О нет, — испуганно говорит Юри. — Я… я просто преследовал покемона? И он коснулся моей ноги? Я в пруд упал.

Мари поднимает бровь.

— По моему, здесь не хватает части истории.

— Я упал в пруд прямо перед ним, — шепчет Юри.

— То есть, ты был очарователен, пока падал? — запутавшись спрашивает Мари.

— Нет? Как ты даже… — он качает головой. — Я не знаю?

Мари пожимает плечами.

— Что ж, не волнуйся об этом слишком много, — говорит она. — Ты, кажется, симпатичен ему. И он, на сколько я могу судить, неплохой парень. Немного легкомысленный, но это довольно ожидаемо от гения, верно?

Юри молча кивает. Мари подходит, чтобы быстро погладить Бьютифлай.

— Увидимся на ужине, — говорит она и уходит в сторону кухни, оставляя его одного в прихожей.

Юри глубоко вздыхает.

«Ты сможешь это, — говорит он себе. — Ты сможешь. Расслабься.»

.

Ужин проходит в разы лучше. Прекрасный Найнтейлз Виктора дружелюбный и полный энтузиазма, и Юри проводит большую часть времени гладя роскошную шерсть, белую как снег.

— Маккачину ты нравишься, — замечает Виктор.

Юри улыбается, кормя Маккачина кусочком своего ужина, и Найнтейлз сразу кладёт голову ему на колени.

— Он мне тоже нравится, — говорит он. — Он прекрасен.

Виктор усмехается.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь, — говорит он. — Знаешь, он был моим первым покемоном.

«Я знаю», — думает Юри.

— Из Алола, — говорит он вместо этого, почёсывая Маккачина за ушами. — Ледяного и волшебного типа взамен огненного.

— Ох, да, — говорит Виктор, как если бы вспоминал. — Ты исследователь покемонов, — он наклоняет голову. — И ты так молод. Это довольно впечатляюще.

Юри качает головой.

— Я работаю с людьми, которые даже младше меня, — говорит он. — И я больше ассистент, чем что-то ещё, правда.

Мари фыркает.

— Не будь скромным, братец, — говорит они и поворачивается к Виктору. — Минако попросила его сразу, как он закончил своё путешествие, когда ему было двенадцать. Он гениален.

— _Мари…_ — Юри задумывается о том, чтобы похоронить своё лицо в шерсти у шеи Маккачина.

— Что? — Мари пожимает плечами. — Это правда.

— Ты должен как-нибудь показать мне своё исследование, Юри! — восклицает Виктор, распахнув глаза. Его глаза потрясающе голубые, и Юри немного трудно смотреть прямо в них.

Юри неловко.

— Это не так интересно, — говорит он.

— _Юри_ , — жалобно говорит Виктор, почти хныча, — пожалуйста?

И как Юри может сказать нет на это?

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — После ужина.

Улыбка Виктора становится шире, ослепляюще яркой. Юри немного чувствует, как ещё немного и он забеременеет.

.

— Что ж, эм… Профессор Минако в основном обращает внимание на привычках и распространение покемонов, — говорит Юри, копаясь в документах, — но она найдёт всё, что ей интересно.

Виктор кивает, берёт график и с интересом на него смотрит. Рядом с Дэлкэтти Маккачин свернулся калачиком на кровати Юри, все девять хвостов шевелились, как огромный серебряный зонтик.

— Сейчас я работаю над исследованием предметов Зигзагунов, — продолжает Юри. — Вы знаете, что когда ловите покемонов, то иногда у них оказываются какие-то предметы? — Виктор кивает, и ему действительно интересно. — В общем, первоначальная гипотеза была в том, что эти предметы варьируются от местности, где были найдены — Ран Ягода, если рядом был ягодный лес, зелье, если покемон жил около покемаркета. Но из того, что я видел, кажется, что так же есть сильная связь с уровнем самого покемона — есть высокая вероятность, что у покемона с более высоким уровнем есть более редкий предмет.

— Интересно, — говорит Виктор, просматривая данные.

— Правда?

— Правда, — он улыбается. Так сложно поверить, что мне интересно?

Юри пожимает плечами, начиная собирать бумаги вместе.

— Ну, ты — это _ты_ , — говорит он. — И… даже Мари устаёт от моих разговорах о подобных вещах, хотя и пытается сделать вид, что это не так.

— Я думаю, что это замечательно, — говорит Виктор. — Я только знал о боевой стороне покемонов. Приятно слышать об этом с научной точки зрения, — он с любопытством наклоняет голову. — Тебе нравятся бои, Юри?

Юри пожимает плечами, встаёт, чтобы убрать бумаги в стол.

— Бои — хороший способ заработать денег, — говорит он. — Но только если ты знаешь, что всё время будешь выигрывать, — он протягивает руку, чтобы нежно погладить Делкэтти, чувствую знакомую мягкость под пальцами. — Когда… когда я ещё путешествовал, и только начинал учиться, я был не очень хорош. Иногда я проигрывал, а это стоило денег, которых тогда было не так много. После восьмого значка стадиона, я просто ушёл домой. Понимал, что зашёл достаточно далеко. Даже сейчас, это немного рискованно. Я буду сражаться в целях самообороны, но в остальном… — он качает головой. — Ненавижу смотреть, как падает мои покемоны теряют сознание.

Виктор медленно кивает.

— Думаю, я понимаю, — говорит он.

Юри усаживается на кровать.

— Почему ты решил стать тренером? — спрашивает от неожиданно смело.

— О, потому что у меня это выходило, — говорит Виктор с небольшой улыбкой на лице. — Просто немного таланта, ничего особенного. Маккачин был подарком от моих родителей — у них был летний домик где-то в Алоле. Не то чтобы они на чего-то рассчитывали, но я играл с соседскими детьми и просто продолжал выигрывать, — он рассеянно играл с кончиком одного из хвостов Маккачина. — Поэтому они отправили меня к Якову. Ты знаешь, кто это?

Юри кивнул.

— Он был одним из Элитной Четвёрки, верно?

— Давным давно, — говорит Виктор с весельем в голосе. — Он был старым, даже когда мы впервые встретились. Помню, что подумал, что он самым злобным стариком, которого я когда-либо видел. Но он был хорошим учителем — он обучил меня всему, помог подобрать команду, дал Ледяной Камень для эволюции Маккачина. И я сводил его с ума — всегда пробовал что-то новое, никогда его не делал того, что он мне говорил, — он смеётся. — Помню, у него был Шифтри, который всё время его преследовал — я сначала даже испугался этого. У него были самые злые глаза, которые я когда-либо видел у покемонов.

Юри не мог ничего поделать — он улыбался.

— Гардевуар Минако тоже меня немного пугал, — признаётся он. — В то время он был выше меня, и всякий раз, когда она смотрел на меня, я забывал элементарную математику.

Виктор смеётся.

— Не намного хотя бы?

Юри качает головой.

— Я немного вырос, — говорит.

— Немного.

Юри хмурится.

— Я буду ещё выше, — говорит он. — Мне только семнадцать.

— Посмотрим, — дразнит Виктор. — Я перестал расти в семнадцать.

— Это твоя проблема, — не думая говорит Юри, а затем хлопает рукой по рту. Но Виктор только смеётся, его глаза блестят.

— Может быть, — говорит Виктор. Он встаёт на ноги, и Юри готовится к «спокойной ночи», «увидимся завтра». Вместо этого, Виктор протягивает ему руку.

— Я видел всех твоих покемонов, — говорит он. — Хочешь познакомиться с некоторыми моими?

.

На данный момент у Виктора только половина его команды — о других трёх покемонах заботятся его родители в Алоле.

— Шесть покемонов — это немного много, когда ты путешествуешь, — объясняет Виктор. — Хотя я слежу, чтобы часто их менять.

Юри распахнул глаза. Один Маккачин — это одно, но возможность увидеть даже половину команды Виктора заставила его почувствовать себя, как будто ему снова девять и он наблюдает за Чемпионатом Лиги Покемонов по телевизору, понемногу влюбляясь. Альтария сидела наверху шкафа, а Старми на кровати Виктора. Маккачин следовал за Юри, всё ещё зевая.

— Ох, — тихо говорит Юри. Он поворачивается к Виктору. — Можно?

— Они не кусаются, — говорит Виктор с намёком гордости в голосе. — Вперёд.

Юри осторожно протягивает руку к сначала к Альтарии, и после мгновения колебания покемон прижимается к его ладони небесно-голубым клювом, а затем начинает напевать низкую, успокаивающую мелодию. Она слетает с шкафа, чтобы сесть на плечи Юри — это немного тяжело, но Юри слишком взбудоражен, чтобы беспокоиться об этом — и окутать его мягкими, пушистыми крыльями, всё ещё урча. Юри не может не легкомысленно рассмеяться. Старми тоже подходит ближе, центральный камень слегка мерцает.

— Привет, — нежно говорит Юри, протягивая руку и ласково кладёт её тёплый камень. Со странным, почти инопланетным звуком Старми подходит ближе, пока почти не встаёт Юри на ноги. Юри кидает взгляд на Виктора, который распахнул глаза, замолчав. Его сердце тут же упало — он перешёл границы? — Виктор?

— Юри, — говорит Виктор, и улыбка расцветает на его лице. — А ты полон сюрпризов, не так ли?

— Что?

— Мои покемоны вовсе не стеснительные, но… — Виктор покачал головой. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы они принимали кого-то так быстро.

— Они просто хорошие покемоны, вот и всё, — говорит Юри. — Ты, наверное, видел нескольких Зигзагунов, с которыми я работаю. Похоже, что я им навредил в прошлой жизни, — он медлит. — Можно я сяду на твою кровать?

— Ага, вперёд, — говорит Виктор. — Это даже не моя кровать, на самом деле.

Со вздохом облегчения Юри садится. Альтария действительно немного тяжёлая — кажется, она немного крупновата для своего вида. И в этом что-то есть — тихая бойкость в том, как она движется — что сразу становится понятно, что покемон, очевидно, очень сильный. Юри также может увидеть скрытую силу и в Маккачине с Старми. _Чемпионы_.

Виктор пристраивается рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы Юри начал ощущать, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее. Даже гудение Альтарии мало помогает уменьшить его нервозность. Виктор протягивает руку к лицу Юри, и тот вздрагивает, воздух застревает в горле.

Виктор это замечает. Он прячет руку со странным выражением на лице, похожим на разочарование.

— У тебя перо в волосах, — говорит он Юри, его голос ощутимо затих.

— Ох, — говорит Юри и вытаскивает его оттуда. — Спасибо.

Молчание затягивалось.

— Ты боишься меня, Юри, — говорит Виктор и… ох, это определённо разочарование, смешанное с небольшим замешательством. — Почему ты боишься?

Юри смотрит в его голубые-голубые глаза, горло сухое.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — говорит он тихо. — Ты — это ты.

— Ты продолжаешь говорить это, — говорит Виктор. — Но я не совсем понимаю.

— Я… я видел тебя только по телевизору, — говорит Юри. — Ты для меня также реален, как реален Мью. И… ну это всё довольно неожиданно, понимаешь? — он встряхивает головой. — Я просто… я просто нервничаю.

— Я вижу, — мягко говорит Виктор, эмоции порхают по его лицу, как тени. После паузы он снова говорит: — Надеюсь, мы сможем стать друзьями, Юри. Как ты думаешь, это возможно спустя немного времени?

Сердце Юри пропускает удар.

Вот в чём дело: Виктор красив, знаменит, силён, и весь мир знает его имя. Он звезда, легенда, тот, кому поклонялся и по кому чах десятилетний Юри, как и тысячи других десятилеток. Они живут в разных мирах, и всё же…

Юри хочет этого.

— Угу, — говорит он, в конце концов, и наблюдает, как на лице Виктора расцветает улыбка. — Думаю, так и будет.

.

Через день наступает суббота. Юри просыпается в семь тридцать и пихает кусок хлеба в рот, а затем мчится к городскому покемаркету. Юко уже там, раскладывая товары по полкам.

— Прости! — задыхаясь говорит Юри, Делкэтти усаживается у его ног. — Я должен был проснуться раньше…

— Расслабься, Юри, — улыбнулась Юко, — ты вовремя. Вернёшь вот это обратно? — последние слова были для её Плюсл, которая весело щебечет и хватает дополнительные Зелья, а затем бросается в дальнюю часть магазина.

— О, хорошо, — говорит Юри, оседая от облегчения. — Тебе нужна помощь с полками?

— Думаю, мы справимся, — говорит Юко. — Ты пока можешь разобраться с кассой. А когда я закончу, ты мне _всё_ расскажешь.

Юри поворачивается к ней из-за кассы.

— О чём?

— О _Викторе_ , болван, — говорит Юко, её глаза лихорадочно блестят.

Юри моргает.

— Я… кто рассказал?

— В таком крошечном городке слухи быстро расползаются, — говорит Юко. Она смеётся. — Мари, конечно же.

— О нет, — говорит Юри, обеспокоенный. — Что если появятся репортёры?

Юко пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Этого не произойдет, — говорит она. — Не похоже, чтобы она рассказывала кому попало. Не беспокойся. Но… ты! Начинай рассказывать!

И Юри начал. Он знает Юко с тех пор, как они были детьми — они начинали своё путешествие с покемонами вместе, но она решила вернуться домой после пятого значка, так что её путешествие заняло только год. Она стала фанаткой Виктора раньше, чем Юри, и Юри помнил, как они пытались повторить техники боя Виктора на заднем дворе. Тогда он был немного в неё влюблён, но его чувства к ней угасли, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, и они никогда не переставали быть хорошими друзьями. Сейчас Юко встречалась с Такеши, а Юри… ну, у Юри были его исследования.

— О боже, — говорит Юко, когда Юри заканчивает пересказ событий прошлой ночи. — Как ты всё ещё жив?

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Юри. — Я действительно не знаю.

— О боже… — Юко вот-вот готова начать тираду или что-то подобное, но её прерывает открывший дверь покупатель. — Привет! — её голос звучит на октаву выше. — Как твои дела сегодня? Чем я могу помочь?

.

Юри работает в покемаркете так же долго, как он работает у Минако. Так было с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, — Минако по будням, покемаркет по выходным. Впрочем, если к лаборатории Юри медленно, но привык, то покемаркет никогда не перестаёт быть сюрреалистичным местом.

Иногда люди приходили и просили девяносто девять определённых предметов, а затем начинали расплачиваться тысячами и тысячами долларов в кассу. Юко приходилось класть деньги в запасной мешок для мусора. Бывали дошкольники с полностью эволюционировавшим покемоном-драконом. Юри вполне уверен, что видел Арсеуса в каком-то покеболе двенадцатилетки, но в данный момент, он не был уверен, что когда-либо мечтал о таком или нет. Однажды какой-то ребёнок пытался ездить по магазину на велосипеде, и вышедшая из _ниоткуда_ Минако сделала бедному ребёнку выговор.

— Это место вообще реально? — задаётся вопросом Юри.

— Даже не знаю, — честно говорит Юко. — Но оно приносит деньги, так что полагаю, что да.

Около полудня приходит девочка и пытается купить пятьдесят Максимальных Репеллентов.

— Прости, — говорит Юри, смотря на её значки. — Тебе не хватает значков, чтобы…

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет девочка, её глаза распахнуты и умоляют. — Я видела достаточно Зубатов на всю жизни, _пожалуйста_ …

— Юри! — шипит Юко. — Имей сердце.

Юри возвращается мыслями к своему путешествию, вспоминает проходы через тёмные пещеры и копошение тысяч и тысяч Зубатов…

— Ты права, — горячо говорит он. — Возьми их, — говорит он. — Тебе нужнее. Удачи.

— Я люблю вас, — говорит девочка, её голос срывается. — Я люблю вас двоих, — а потом она ушла. Юри больше никогда её не видел.

Однако в целом это была неплохая работа. Юри получает сплетни от Юко, становится храбрее в разговорах с людьми и получает скидку, когда сам покупает вещи. Он благодарен за это — мать Юко наняла его, когда у его семьи не было денег, и с тех пор он там.

Время обеда — долгожданное время, и Юко переворачивает табличку «ОТКРЫТО» на двери на «ВЕРНЁМСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ ЧАС». Они обедают на травянистом холме рядом с покемаркетом, и Такеши присоединяется к ним. Половина перерыва прошла, когда Такеши вдруг замолкает, глядя на что-то в далеке.

— О боже, — выдыхает Юко. — Это правда он.

Юри поворачивается и небольшая ясная дрожь пробегает по его телу, потому что Виктор машет ему у спуска холма. Маккачин, как обычно, у его ног, мех поблёскивает под солнечными лучами. Юри немного боязливо машет в ответ.

— Посмотрите на этого Найнтейлза, — шепчет Такеши. — Люди бы убили за такого Найнтейлза.

— Замолчи! — яростно говорит Юко. — Он идёт сюда!

Виктора прозвали ледяным принцем в прессе, титул, основанный на внешности, а не личности. Ледяное величие метель подходят ему, но Юри не может не думать, что он хорошо вписывается и в пейзажи Лаваридж Тауна — тёплые весенние солнечные лучи, хлопья вулканического пепла, летающие в воздухе.

— Мари сказала, что ты будешь тут, — весело говорит Виктор.

— Привет, — говорит Юри, пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённо. — Это Юко, а это Такеши.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Виктор, сияя яркой улыбкой. — Я Виктор, — как будто они не знали. — А это Маккачин.

С счастливым почти лаем Маккачин набрасывается на Юри, облизывая ему лицо и толкая на землю. Юри усмехается, зажмурив веки и зарываясь пальцами в шерсть на шее Маккачина.

— Маккачин! — с отчаянием говорит Виктор, и покемон отступает, позволяя Юри снова сесть. — Прости, Юри.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Юри. — Я польщён. Что… эм, что случилось?

— Ну, — говорит Виктор, садясь на траву рядом с ним. — Я просто хотел узнать, занят ли ты сегодня вечером.

— Не занят, — воскликнула Юко.

Юри осматривается и кидает на неё пронзительный взгляд.

— О, прекрасно! — говорит Виктор, выглядя довольным. — Ты не против погулять со мной? После ужина?

Такеши очень громко давится едой.

— Конечно, — говорит Юри. «Сохраняй спокойствие, сохраняй спокойствие». — С радостью.

— Конечно с радостью, — шепчет Юко. Юри пинает её.

— Хорошо, тогда, — говорит Виктор затем Юко и Такеши, — не хотите присоединиться?

Юко яростно качает головой.

— О нет, — говорит она. — Мы заняты. Очень заняты. Дела.

— Моя бабушка, — выпаливает Такеши, как если бы это объясняло что угодно. — Так что, эм… вы вдвоём просто идите и наслаждайтесь друг другом. На своём… гулянии.

— Очень жаль, — говорит Виктор. — Может быть, в следующий раз тогда, — он поворачивается к Юри, эти прекрасные голубые глаза как никогда яркие. — Увидимся позже, Юри.

— Пока, — говорит Юри.

А потом Виктор уходит, спускаясь обратно по склону, Маккачин бежит за ним трусцой, задумчиво поглядывая на Юри. Между ними стоит тишина, нарушаемая только тогда, когда Виктор за пределами слышимости.

— Юри, — медленно говорит Такеши, — тебя только пригласил на свидание Виктор Никифоров?

— Что… — потрясённо бормочет Юри. — Этого никогда… он просто хочет быть друзьями!

— Ну, — говорит Юко, — ты должен признать, что это невольно, но заставляет задуматься.

— Я ничего не признаю, — решительно говорит Юри. Он встаёт и отряхивает штаны. — Мы должны вернуться.

— Оооу, Юри смущён своим потенциальным воздыхателем? — говорит Такеши, дьявольски ухмыляясь.

— _Нет_ , — категорично отвечает Юри. — И у меня нет «потенциальных воздыхателей»… что с вами всеми _не так_ …

— Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты _повеселился_ , Юри! — говорит Юко, напевая. Она спрыгивает к подножью склона и оборачивается посмотреть на него. — Ты должен расслабиться! Пожить немного. Ты буквально работаешь, словно… всё время.

Юри думает о поезде в Юнону, парах алкоголя и громкой музыке и о пробудке в чужой спальне.

— Мне было весело, — говорит он. — Это было немного страшно, если честно.

Юко закатывает глаза.

— Конечно, было, — говорит она. — Давай, перерыв окончен.

.

Остаток дня проходит в тумане и более сюрреалистичный, чем обычно. Юко заставляет его уйти раньше («Ты не можешь опоздать! Не к Виктору!), так что Юри вернулся домой к ужину. Трапеза выходит забавной под звуки, как Виктор поёт хвалу еде, пока мать Юри не смеётся, польщённая.

— Клянусь, — говорит Виктор, — я собираюсь набрать как можно больше веса, пока тут.

Отчасти Юри задумывается, когда Виктор собирается уйти, — не потому, что хочет этого, а потому что знает, что это неизбежно. Люди, такие как Виктор, легко начинают скучать — им нужно видеть новые места, новые игрушки. Юри знает этот типаж. Он был знаком с таким мальчиком раньше — лихой лидер зала, немногим старше, чем он сам, который побывал в таких местах и повстречал таких людей, которые Юри знает только по бумагам. Конечно, это было недолго. Но друзья… друзья у него, вероятно, есть.

— …Юри!

Юри моргает. Виктор, должно быть, что-то ему сказал.

— Прости, что?

— Ты слишком устал? — спрашивает Виктор с заботой в глазах. — Может, прогуляется в другой день?

— Нет, — говорит Юри, встряхнув головой, — нет, всё в порядке, правда, — он встаёт. — Пойдём.

.

Зубчатый перевал прекрасен на закате, приглушённый оранжевый блеск освещает склон мягким, тёплым светом. Споники прыгают в высокой траве, часто общаясь с друг другом, а Намены тихо пасутся как никогда безразличные.

— Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я тут был в последний раз, — говорит Виктор, улыбнувшись. — Помню, как устал от подъёма, — он смеётся.

Юри пытается не пялится, но не может ничего поделать. Виктор, без сомнений, очень красив. Юри это знает. Но есть что-то захватывающее в том, что Виктор стоит здесь, материальный и живой, глядя на закат, который делает его волосы золотыми, в то время как вулканический пепел тихо падает вокруг, как снег.

— Угу, — всё же справляется с собой Юри. — Ты был здесь во время путешествия, верно? Из-за стадиона.

Виктор кивает.

— Последний лидер стадиона специализировался на огненных типах, если я правильно помню, — говорит он.

— Тётя Юко, — говорит Юри. — Но с тех пор, как она вышла на пенсию, стадион закрыли. Хотя, его скоро откроют — Юко сдаёт экзамен в следующем месяце, и она, в сущности, точно сдаст. У неё тоже огненный тип — её первым покемоном был Намел, кажется.

— Да? — говорит Виктор, радостный. — Тогда я должен когда-нибудь устроить бой с ней.

Юри душит смех. В битве против Виктора, Юко, вероятно, упадёт в обморок прежде, чем вызовет первого покемона.

— Угу, — улыбается он. — Сделай это.

Они шли до вершины Зубчатого перевала, пока солнце опускалось за горизонт, сияюще оранжево-розовое небо плавно уступает сине-чёрному вечеру. Юри любит это место — он может рассмотреть маленькие, тёплые огни Лавариджа вдалеке, но ещё и большой-большой мир, простирающийся до горизонта. Он ребёнком сидел здесь часами с Викчаном, воображая о приключениях, которые у него уже были, о людях, с которыми он хотел встретится, местах, которые хотел бы увидеть…

— О чём ты задумался, Юри? — голос у Виктора нежный, но вырывает Юри из мыслей.

Юри почти подпрыгивает.

— Ч-что?

— Ты вздыхал, — немного обеспокоенно говорит Виктор. — И немного завис.

— Я? — рассеянно говорит Юри и садится на валун, прижимая колени к груди. Виктор присоединяется достаточно близко для прикосновений, и Юри сглатывает. Отчасти он задаётся вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к подобной странной близости.

— О чём призадумался? — спрашивает Виктор. — Не хочу быть назойливым, — поспешно добавляет он. — Ты можешь ничего мне не говорить, если не хочешь.

Юри тихо смеётся — вечер делает его смелее.

— Просто думаю, — говорит он. Он повернулся посмотреть на Виктора, небольшая дрожь пробегается по нему от их близости. — Ты был за пределами Хоэнна, да?

Виктор гудит.

— В Юноне и Калосе, — говорит он. — А ещё в Алоле, когда был моложе.

— Ты мог бы… — Юри прочищает горло. — Ты можешь рассказать о них?

— Конечно, — сияя, говорит Виктор. — Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Ну, я был в Юноне, — говорит Юри, — так что начнём с Калоса, пожалуй, — он распахнул глаза. — Это там ты подстригся?

Виктор смеётся и начинает говорить — о городах, таких больших и запутанных, что он, потерявшись, блуждал добрых полчаса, о легендах об универсальном оружие, о Боевом замке, где у него была достойная битва впервые за несколько месяцев, о своём друге, Кристофере Джакометти, который почти выгнал их из поразительно дорого ресторана…

— Крис? — удивляется Юри. — Я знаю Криса!

— Знаешь? — немного сухо спрашивает Виктор.

— Ага, — говорит Юри, ему немного неудобно от внезапного напряжённого взгляда Виктор. — Я встретил его в Юноне — он раньше был студентом профессора Чальдини, верно? Мы вместе ходили на вечеринки — у него же был Флоргес, кажется?

Виктор улыбается.

— Это точно он!

— Он был весьма, эм… впечатляющим, — Юри слабо улыбается. — Но милым.

— Безусловно, он такой, — говорит Виктор, странная улыбка всё ещё на его лице. — Итак, Юри, как прошла твоя поездка в Юнону? Ты там был в прошлом году, да?

— Ну, — говорит Юри, немного озадаченный внезапной сменой темы, — Минако порекомендовала мне эту исследовательскую работу на лето, и зарплата была достаточно хорошей, чтобы покрыть затраты на поездку и прочее, так что я поехал помогать профессору Чальдини с его изучение скрытых способностей.

— И как это было? — спрашивает Виктор, барабаня пальцами по бедру.

— Интересно, — говорит Юри. — Я могу показать тебе результаты как-нибудь, но, если честно, самое большее, что я помню, — это то, что я напивался каждые выходные, что едва помнил своё имя.

Виктор издаёт странный задушенный звук.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Вдохнул немного пепла. Продолжай. Как ты встретился с Крисом?

— В лаборатории, — говорит Юри. — Он разговаривал с Челестино, и я похвалил его покемона — он выглядел действительно сильным, поэтому мы просто начали разговаривать. А потом по какой-то причине мы начали вместе ходить на вечеринки. Он познакомил меня со своими друзьями — один из них был лидером стадиона, который больше походил на музыкальный клуб, чем на стадион…

— Лео, — подсказывает Виктор.

— Да! — удивлённо говорит Юри. — Ты знаешь его?

— Знаю, — говорит Виктор, всё ещё смотря в даль. — Крутой парень.

Юри согласно гудит.

— В Юноне было весело, — говорит Юри. — Страшно, но весело.

— Конечно, звучит здорово, — задумчиво говорит Виктор.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит Виктор. — На что похожа Алола?

Они разговаривают, пока Зубаты начинают порхать в потемневшем небе, а звёзды начинают сиять, ярко и тихо в мягкой весенней ночи.

.

Понедельник начинается ясно и тепло, и Юри начинает выходной с написания отчёта. Ну, ему бы в любом случае пришлось это делать.

— Каким был Виктор Никифоров? — почти кричит Пхичит.

— Пхичит! — шепчет Юри, оглядываясь через плечо. — Успокойся.

Пхичит немного понижает голос, но его глаза всё ещё горят ужасающим огнём, который обычно появляется, когда он пользуются социальными сетями.

— Юри, — говорит Пхичит, — это по существу свидание. Ты знаешь это, да? Ты долбанный гений. Ты должен знать.

— Ну…

— О чёрт возьми, — раздражённо говорит Пхичит. — Малышка, — говорит он в карман пиджака, заставляя Деденнэ выползти от любопытства, — иди и укуси Юри для меня.

Юри коротко смеётся, протягивая руку так, чтобы покемон мог перебежать на его ладонь и сразу же удобно свернуться калачиком.

— Привет, — мягко говорит он. — Где твои братья?

Пхичит вздыхает.

— Они все слишком сильно тебя любят, — говорит он, забирая Деденнэ обратно в карман, а затем хватая Юри за руку и кусая.

— Ай! — говорит Юри, выдёргивая руку, чтобы осмотреть впечатляющий след от укуса на ладони. — Какого чёрта, Пхичит?

— Она не собиралась тебя кусать, — пожимает плечами Пхичит. — Так что это сделал я. Послушай, Юри, — говорит он и снова начинает тараторить, — даже если это было не точно оговоренное свидание, он явно флиртовал с тобой. Он излишне эмоционален. Он _заинтересован_ , Юри.

Юри отшатнулся от него.

— Он просто такой человек, — говорит он. — Боже, ты как Такеши и Юко. Ты дашь мне отдохнуть? — он возвращается обратно к компьютеру. — Сейчас я пишу отчёт, а у тебя, очевидно, есть графики зависимости между распространением Зигзагунов и ростом ягод.

— Эй, вы двое! — голос Минако разносится с другого конца лабораторной. — Если я приду к вам и пойму, что вы говорите о чём-то, кроме Зигзагунов, я лично отдам новичкам вашу работу, а вас верну обратно к дежурствам по уходу за Мэджикарпами. Всё ясно?

— Потрясающе, — говорит Хуа Хонг, не отрываясь от микроскопа.

— Ненавижу дежурства с Мэджикарпами, — спокойно говорит Сынгиль, лёжа плашмя на полу.

— Хэй, какого чёрта? — говорит Пхичит, возмущено. — Ты тоже ничего не делаешь!

— Ещё слишком рано, — говорит Сынгиль, отворачиваясь от него. — И этот пол напоминает мне о моей семье.

— Что ж, мне абсолютно нечего сказать на это, — говорит Пхичит, потом снова поворачивается к Юри. — Мы ещё не закончили, Юри.

— Минако ясно дала понять, что закончили, — едва заметно улыбается Юри. — Или ты тайно наслаждаешься уходом с Мэджикарпами?

— Я слежу за тобой, — говорит Пхичит, возвращаясь к своему столу и сузив глаза.

— Ага, — говорит Юри. — Как твоей душе будет угодно, Пхичит.

Наступает несколько минут блаженной тишины, пока кто-то не стучится в дверь лаборатории.

— У меня уже есть страховка и подписка на газету, — выкрикивает Минако, пока Минами бежит к двери. — А если ты тот парень, что продаёт хвосты Слоупоков, то тебе лучше остановиться, потому что я видела их дешевле в Джото…

Минами открывает дверь, и это немного звучит, как будто он начинает учащённо дышать.

— О, эм, — говорит человек за дверью, и сердце Юри падает в пятки, потому что он знает этот голос — знает уже несколько дней, — я ищу Юри? Он забыл свой обед.

Наступает долгое молчание. Все, кажется, пялятся на дверной проём — даже Хуа Хонг не смотрел в свой микроскоп. Юри даже не осмеливается развернуться в кресле.

— Етить-колотить, — шепчет Пхичит, потом хватает Юри за руку одним плавным движением и бежит к двери. — Он здесь, — говорит он ошеломлённому Виктору. — Я Пхичит. Приятно познакомиться. В реальной жизни ты выглядишь ещё лучше, чем я думал, и я должен сказать, что твой Найнтейлз _великолепен_.

К чести Виктора, он довольно хорошо воспринял это как должное.

— Спасибо, Пхичит. Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой, — вежливо говорит он, затем поворачивается к Юри, протягивая посылку. — Твоя мама собиралась передать это сюда, но я в любом случае хотел тебя увидеть, поэтому вызвался пойти вместо неё. Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Поверь мне, — Минако подходит к двери, дьявольски ухмыляясь и с блеском в глазах, что сказало Юри, что она всё поняла. — Я знаю этого ребёнка долгое время, и он определённо _не_ против.

— Спасибо, Виктор, — говорит Юри, чувствуя, как нагревается лицо, как жуткий гибрид духовки и горой Чимней. — Пожалуйста, не стесняйся притворяться, что этих людей не существует.

— О, вы хотели бы побыть наедине друг с другом? — говорит Пхичит, и его улыбка слишком широкая на взгляд Юри. — Не могу вас винить. В любом случае, вот моя визитная карточка, — Виктор берёт её, немного сбитый с толку, несомненно, оказавшийся в центре человеческого урагана, который и есть Пхичит Чуланонт. — Нам следует лучше узнать друг друга, не так ли? Так как я твой будущий лучший друг со стороны жениха и всё такое.

— Мой что? — говорит Виктор, и Юри хочет провалиться сквозь пол.

— «Лучший друг со стороны жениха»? — говорит Пхичит. — Знаешь, когда люди женятся…

— Спасибо, Пхичит, — говорит Юри почти отчаяно. — Пожалуйста, уйди.

— После всего, что я для тебя сделал! — Пхичит судорожно вздыхает в потешном оскорблении. — Юри, давай…

— Ладно, Пхичит, — говорит Минако, — этого достаточно. Юри выглядит так, будто сейчас потеряет сознание. Возвращайся к работе и оставь их одних.

— Хорошо, — говорит Пхичит, всё ещё ухмыляясь. — Увидимся, Виктор! Ты прекрасный человек! А ты, — говорит он, подмигивая Маккачину, — восхитительный покемон.

Маккачин радостно лает.

— Пять минут на разговор, — говорит Минако Юри, выталкивая его наружу. — Затем возвращайся к работе.

Дверь закрывается, и Юри стоит на верхних ступеньках, весьма онемевший и чувствовавший себя униженным.

— Мне так жаль, — наконец говорит он. — Они просто предположили… — он качает головой. — Просто я, эм… много восхищался тобой, когда был ребёнком. Так что, полагаю, они не безосновательно поняли всё неправильно? Но правда, прости…

— Юри, — говорит Виктор, и он действительно улыбается, нежно и искренне. На его щеках бледный, очаровательный румянец. — Прекрати извиняться. Я польщён.

Маккачин обнюхивает руку Юри. Юри моргает.

— Точно? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Конечно, — говорит Виктор. — Кто угодно был бы.

Юри приседает, прячет лицо в мехе Маккачина.

— Боже, — говорит он. — Мне так стыдно. Я хочу умереть.

— Оу, Юри, — говорит Виктор, забавляясь. — Ты милый.

— Прекрати, — стонет Юри.

Виктор ласково смеётся.

— Юри, посмотри на меня.

С огромным усилием Юри смотрит, руками всё ещё обнимая шею Маккачина.

— Ну, — говорит Виктор, звуча почти _нервно_ , что невозможно, — я просто задумался, не против ли ты полететь домой сегодня со мной, так как у меня есть несколько… эм, поручений в Петалбурге, в любом случае.

— О, — говорит Юри, и на секунду он позволяет себе подумать о последствиях того, что просит Виктор. — О, конечною. Я заканчиваю около шести, так что…

— Прекрасно, — ухмыляется Виктор. — Я встречу тебя здесь.

— Ладно, — говорит Юри, чуть затаив дыхание. Он встаёт, погладив Маккачина по голове.

— Кстати, — говорит Виктор, смотря за плечо Юри, — все твои коллеги смотрят на нас.

Юри оборачивается, и, конечно же, Пхичит, Минако, Минами, Хуа Хонг и даже Сынгиль глазеют на них из окна. Минами пищит и приседает на пол. Пхичит усмехается и подмигивает, а Юри сопротивляется желанию показать ему неприличный жест.

— Ну, пять минут прошли, так что я собираюсь вернуться внутрь и надрать Пхичиту задницу, — говорит он.

Виктор смеётся.

— Не бей его слишком сильно, — говорит он и подмигивает. — Это мой будущий лучший друг со стороны жениха, помнишь?

— О боже, — говорит Юри, больше для себя, чем кого-то другого. — Пока, Виктор.

— Увидимся позже, Юри! — отвечает Виктор, смеясь.

Юри мчится в лабораторию и просто хватает Пхичита за лабораторный халат, пока тот пытается сбежать.

— Чёрт побери, Пхичит, стой смирно и дай мне мне отправить тебя в забытье…

Пхичит хрипит.

— Твоё лицо! — ухитряется он выдавить сквозь смех. — Его лицо! «Лучший друг со стороны жениха», о боже, — это было прекрасно, я мечтал сказать это годами…

— Действительно, — говорит Минако, немного посмеиваясь. — Но время игр закончилось, Пхичит. Иди разбираться со своими графиками.

— Ааай, Минако, — говорит Пхичит. — Ещё пять минут?

— Дежурства с Мэджикарпами, — говорит Минако. — И «профессор Минако» для тебя.

Пхичит успокаивается.

— Хорошо.

— Не унывай, ребёнок, — говорит Минако, хлопая Пхичита по спине. — Этот мальчик, Виктор, придёт снова забрать Юри после работы. До тех пор ты можешь подождать.

— Что, — говорит Пхичит, обрадованный. — Юри!

— Я ненавижу вас всех, — говорит Юри.

— Даже меня? — говорит Минами, его нижняя губа начинает дрожать.

Юри вздыхает.

— Нет, Минами, — говорит он. — Тебя нет. Тебя — никогда.

— Ох, боже, — говорит Минами, вздыхая с облегчением.

Юри возвращается к своему компьютеру, делая всё возможное, чтобы выкинуть последние пятнадцать минут из головы и сосредоточиться на написании отчёта. Всё идёт хорошо примерно сорок пять секунд. Юри больше чувствует, чем слышит, как Пхичит подкрадывается к нему со спины.

— Виктор Кацуки? — задумчиво говорит Пхичит. — Или Юри Никифоров?

Юри оглядывается вокруг и кусает его.


End file.
